bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kensei Watanabe
|name = Kensei Watanabe |kanji = 拳西渡辺 |romanji = Ken nishi Watanabe |race = Vizard |birthday = 26/12 |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 6ft 2' |weight = 99Kg |eyes = Hazel |hair = Dark Brown |blood type = A |unusual features = Eye patch on right eye |affiliation = Shadow Infiltration Organization Soul Society |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Captain of 3rd Squad in SIO |previous occupation = None |team = Shadow Infiltration Organization Third Squad in SIO |previous team = Unknown |partner = Yuki Kohana |previous partner = None |base of operations = Soul Society |marital status = Single |relatives = Akira Watanabe |education = Himself |status = Alive/Active |shikai = Roku kiba shāku (六牙シャーク, lit. Six Fanged Shark) |bankai = Not Yet Revealed}}Kensei Watanabe '(拳西渡辺, ''Ken nishi Watanabe) is an exiled shinigami with a huge bounty on his head due to the mass amount of murder and destruction around Seireitei. He was Zancrow's best friend and favourite sparring partner, Kensei was great friends with Zancrow until Zancrow's mysterious disappearance. He was about to be appointed as a Captain until his lust for battle overcame him and he started attacking many other shinigami in the Gotei 13, killing them mercilessly. He was then exiled and ever since he has committed much more murders due to his tendency for battle. Prior to Kensei being exiled, he was a child genious with a huge amount of potential. He also has a huge grudge against Zancrow due to him leaving him without a '''good fight because of this he came to an agreement with Hibiki Tsukiyo to help find Zancrow. Kensei and Alucard D. Kyuketsuki also seem to have a unusual friendship as their relationship grows the more times they battle. Kensei is one of the most dangerous shinigami, as anyone who sees him is to call immediate backup and do not take on. He is even feared by captain level shinigami, Kensei enjoys having this reputation as it gives him more chance to get into fights. Zancrow has ranked him 4th strongest on his list, Kensei believes he should be at the top of the list. Kensei grew up with Zancrow as a childhood friend, together they passed through the academy but then they split up. Now Zancrow split up with Kensei, Kensei said Zancrow was just getting revenge for when Kensei left Zancrow. He is often pursued by strong bounty hunters, one being the famous Gunner Sizaeon Kensei managed to take Gunner out and he sent a message through Gunner to Zancrow saying that he's ready. Kensei currently wanders around looking for more strong opponents, he is also part of the Shadow Infiltration Organization because of his goal to fight Zancrow again. He regularly goes around Seireitei with Alucard looking for potential recruits. His bounty has easily rose into the high millions. Appearance During Kensei's growing up period, he changed his appearance often. As a child he had medium length blue hair which was combed over his eyepatch, he also had crystal blue eyes which were contact lenses. He had a expressionless face and wore extravagant clothing, he wore dark blue skinny trousers and a black buttoned up shirt. On top of his shirt he had a blue double crested blazer with six silver buttons, the back of the blazer was a longer length as well. He also wore a top hat which was tilted diagonally, Zancrow often noted that Kensei looked feminine wearing those clothes which caused Kensei to change his appearance when he became older. He was described as cute instead of being attractive or handsome. Gradually as he grew older his appearance slightly matured and became more masculine. Though he became more masculine and attractive, he dressed less smart than he should. He wore a white vest which revealed his chest and he got tattooes over his right side of his chest and a dragon tattoo on his right arm. He had a black and grey checkered tie which was wrapped around his neck loosely. Kensei let his hair grow very long until it was down to his hip, during this time Kensei had grown in height significantly from being a small cute child into a 6ft teenager. He had dyed his hair to a dirty silver color but on the tip of the hair it was dyed orange. Kensei's physique had changed significantly as well, he was muscular with not a visible bit of fat on him, along with his height he was growing into a young man. He still kept his eyepatch over his right eye, he also had a bandana on part of his forehead and the top of his head. He had a black jacket which is pushed behind his back, he accesorized with a circular necklace which was multicolored, he also wore black gloves and black and grey checkered wristbands along with earrings in both ears. He wore a yellow belt around his black skinny trousers. He was described as a very attractive man during this time who could charm girls easily with his looks. While working in the Human world, Kensei uses a gigai. His facial features stay the same but his clothes and hair change, as his hair changes to red and it is spiked up, he wears black jacket with white outlines and he has a bandana on his forehead. He wears black skinny trousers which has deep pockets and wears a black belt. He has a white scarf which is wrapped round his neck and it comes down on both sides. Kensei's most newest appearance is a very samurai-like appearance, he has medium length brown hair, a black eye patch covering his right eye and he has an original blue suit with a classic helmet with a golden crescent moon on the top of it. His blue outfit is fairly long as it comes down to his thighs, underneath his blue outfit he has a white turtle-neck shirt. Covering his legs he has silver armour covering his whole leg with a white bandage wrapped around both knees. He wears sandals and has blue socks, covering his arms is armour plating, underneath the armour plating is a chainmail covering both of his arms. He wears white gloves and he has six swords sheathed on him, three on each side. He stands at a height of 6ft 2' being quite tall, he also has grown more muscle then when he was growing up. He is much more mature looking now and he is a handsome and attractive man, as well as charming. During his time at the academy he wore the standard academy uniform: with an average tabi, waraji and a white colored hakama. He looked much more mature in this look although Kensei hated the uniform which caused him to change his appearance completely. Personality Kensei has been described as a man who is overconfident and lives anyway he wants because he believes everyone is inferior to him. He always has a lust for battle, he has grown up with this trait for his whole life. In battle Kensei is seen to hold back due to him wanting the battle to last long, he always smiles during battle and disregards everything around him no matter how serious. Kensei can be angered very quickly due to having a short temper, he can be annoyed with even the slightest of things. Kensei is very hard to talk to, because usually he will only ever talk to them if he gets a fight out of it. He mixes his japanese with his english during battle for unknown reasons. Kensei is boldy arrogant of his abilities because he believes everyone around him is inferior and he is superior to them. He is very independent as he comes up with all of his ideas by himself, he rarely even listens to his friends at all, even if the advice is good. Kensei is very clever outside of battle as he can conjure up tactics or give smart advice to his friends, in battle he loses most of his intelligence and relies on his instinct and senses. When Kensei left the Gotei 13, his lust for power made him blind towards everything else. During battle he is energetic and very optimistic, he often gets hyper during battle but somehow manages to hold back. Kensei hates being commanded to do things as he likes to be the one in charge, although he has a short fuse he is actually a very good leader and cares for his friends in secret even though he does not show it. Since Kensei was loved and spoilt as a child, it caused him to be teased by Zancrow as childhood friends, this caused Kensei's rebellious behaviour because of this he has nothing to do with love. As a leader, he makes it clear that he is the leader and he has the authority no matter what, although many would say he is a bad leader he is actually a good leader as he often puts his friends first in battle. He does this because he often likes to show off his strength and skills. Kensei believes that being strong is the most important thing to have as having strength can help you to protect yourself, help your friends and it can help you change your fate. Kensei does not acknowledge people who are wimps, but he has admitted that if a wimp has heart and courage he will acknowledge them. When Kensei is admired or complimented he often shows answers angrily back to them but inside Kensei loves it and relishes every time it happens. When Kensei meets someone who he doesn't know or looks strong he instantly decides the best way to find things out about them is by fighting them. This often stops Kensei from making friends with the exception of Alucard D. Kyuketsuki. Kensei is never seen to be laid back as when he has to wait for long, he becomes agitated and starts to fidget and eventually just starts to shout to let out his anger. Another side to Kensei's personality is that he is very protective of his family, even though he despises his family, whenever someone decides to insult his family he loses his temper and attacks them. When Kensei is angry his power seems to increase but he doesn't recognise any of his friends. One of his most obvious traits, is that he doesn't know when to stop, especially in battle he constantly attacks them even if they are his friends, this is why they don't want to spar with him. Kensei is very confident of his abilities and so are most of his friends as when he is in dangerous situations they don't get worried at all because of their belief in him. In Kensei's free time he is often sparring, and when he isn't sparring he is training, as he can't stay in one place due to his lack of patience. Kensei is never seen to be able to fall asleep, but he is never seen to be tired, Kensei said it was because of his immense energy which is flowing inside of him. Kensei has shown slight sarcasm although he doesn't use it much, when he does it makes a impact. His sense of humour is very odd, although Alucard seems to find him funny as they are alike in personality. Kensei has also shown how he finds it hard to express his feelings due to his personality, he tends to hide his emotions. In battle Kensei is stubborn because of his pride, he never wants to be seen not fighting back, this leads to him being seriously wounded but it managed to anger opponents. Kensei's hate for weaklings is similar to Zancrow's hate for quincies, although Kensei's is much more merciless as he believes that weaklings should be killed as soon as possible due to Kensei believing that training them is just a waste of time and resources. When Kensei is determined, he is pretty much impossible to try and stop him, though Kensei's determination benefits his friends as they know he won't give up. Due to his personality whenever Yuki talks to him, he often can't confess his loved to her as he is stubborn, but it is clearly visible when he has strong emotions for someone especially Yuki. History Birth At birth Kensei was born the oldest son into a wealthy family, he was the son to a human mother and a shinigami father. After his father died, he was entrusted to help the family get through it, Kensei willingly took on that responsibility and begun to work at a young age to provide the family with income. Then when Kensei found out that his mother was about to have another son, Kensei worked even harder. When his brother Akira was born, assassins came to kill their family, Kensei ended up losing control and started to attack them mercilessly and he ended up killing them saving his family. After he killed them, he was discovered by a shinigami realising that him and his brother both were shinigami's. Growing Up When Kensei was growing up, him and his brother went to the Shinō Academy to develop his shinigami abilities along with his brother. During his time at the academy he started to show signs of great power, and the teachers knew he would grow into a great shinigami. Due to the teachers frequently acknowledging him, he started to grow a big ego and he showed his true personality of wanting to fight. He often stirred up trouble amongst the other shinigami's, and ended up fatally wounding them. After this many regarded him as a wasted talent, and many started to disrespect him and his brother. Over his years at the academy his disrespectful behavior increased drastically, after graduating from the academy he realised he had to get a job to pay for the family. His brother was working hard to support the family, he looked up to Kensei as a role model. When the times grew even harder for Kensei and Akira, Kensei had decided that it was enough and because of his careless personality he ended up just leaving the family alone. Doing this annoyed Akira to a degree that Akira wished to kill him. Kensei's Time Away From His Family After leaving his family, Kensei had to find something to do to actually keep himself alive. Looking around for jobs Kensei eventually found the perfect job, Bounty Hunting. He loved fighting and this time he actually was payed for it, he snapped at the opportunity and gladly took on this job. Kensei took every single bounty that appeared and managed to successfully take out every single target, until he came across a spectacular bounty for a man named Zancrow Kyuketsuki. He took on the job and set out to find this man. Once Kensei had found Zancrow, he confronted him and attacked Zancrow instantly, until he realised he was easily outmatched. The two became great friends after this and Kensei started to spar with him. Zancrow's Disappearance While Kensei was with Zancrow, one morning he found out Zancrow had gone. He searched everywhere he possibly could, but came out unsuccessful. Knowing that Zancrow was part of his lifestyle Kensei had to adapt back to being a bounty hunter to earn money. It was until he was approached by a man who offered him a lifetime supply of money and necessities sin exchange for his abilites. Kensei accepted this and was then also told that, their main objective was to find Zancrow. Synopsis Part I Part II Part III Part IV Part V Equipment Oni Tsume (鬼の爪, Demon Claws): A weapon created by Kensei, which is used instead of Kensei's main three swords. Originally Kensei mde this in order to keep his sword shiny and to stay in good condition, he mostly uses this to dispatch of lower to medium tier opponents. It's appearance is of three blades Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Under Construction Category:Shadow Infiltration Organization Category:Original Character